For The Love of Logan
by JackieTheWriter
Summary: Logan? A daughter? But who is the mother? ( COMPLETED! )
1. The Beginning

"She is ready," Magneto announced to Mystique. They were watching a young girl of 15 years old. "But she is only a child." Mystique objected. Magneto glanced at her and said, "You're getting too attached. It's for the best, Mystique. For the future." Mystique left the room.  
  
"Do you understand your objective?"  
  
The girl answered Magneto with a nod. "I must infiltrate the Xavier University and turn the X-men against each other." She looked more like a robot when she said this. Magneto smirked and said, "Remember what they did to your father, Rachel. Let that guide you." Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. Rachel followed Magneto out of the room.  
  
**********MEANWHILE****************************  
  
"Logan, Scott has to leave for a while. He has to regroup his thoughts and just be alone. So, now it's just me and you." Storm told Logan as she sat down next to him on the window sill of his room. Logan just stared out the window, not at anything in particular. Maybe he was hoping to see Jean, walk up to that front door, perfectly safe. "Logan?" Storm put her hand over his. Logan could feel a tear come to his eye. He turned his head away from Storm. "Logan, we've got to move on. Jean wouldn't want us to just sit around crying." She put her hands on his shoulders. Logan looked to Storm. Tears were in his eyes. His voice was shaky, "But it hurts so much." Storm couldn't help, but hug him as to hide her own tears.  
  
Rogue walked in. "Oh! I'm sorry." She began to walk out, when Logan called, "No wait! Come back. Please, Rogue." She turned back to him and walked toward the two. Seeing their tears she ran to them. Logan hugged her. Rogue was concerned to make sure that her skin wasn't touching his. He cried and she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you, professor." A woman said. She was about 5'5" with black hair that fell to her mid back. Professor Charles Xavier smiled as he hired a new mutant doctor. Of course he felt the pain of the loss of Jean, but knew that they had to live on. Storm had just walked in. "Oh, Storm. This is the new doctor, Violet Cusack." Storm looked the new doctor over and then shook her hand. "And this is Storm, one of our X-men." Charles explained. He continued, "Storm, would you please show Miss Cusack to her quarters and then give her a tour of the school?" Storm nodded. She walked out with Violet following her.  
  
"Will you be okay, Logan?" Rogue asked as she was walking out. Logan sat on his bed now. He sighed and said, "Yeah, kid. I'll be fine." She slowly closed the door. As she did, Bobby was walking toward her. "Rogue, did you meet the new doctor?" he asked. Rogue raised a brow, "Who is it?" Bobby grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and dragged her down the hall, where Violet was meeting all the kids. "Miss Violet, this is Rogue." Bobby announced. Rogue shook her hand with a smile. "Hello, Rogue! I'm Violet. I'll be your doctor now. I'm sorry to hear the bad news of Miss Jean." Rogue frowned a little but said in the most cheerful way she could, "I'm glad you're here, Violet. By the way, don't touch me." Violet raised a brow. "Cause if you do, you could die." Then Rogue walked away to her room. It's not that she didn't like the woman, she just loved to say that to people and get their reaction. "If you touch Rogue's skin, she will steal your power and energy from you. It's her mutation." Storm smiled. Violet nodded, relieved that the girl didn't hate her.  
  
That evening, Rogue, Kurt, Bobby, and Kurt's cousin Kori were sitting outside on a picnic blanket. "Rogue, you are so cool!" the young 15 year old Kori exclaimed. Her hair was short and blue, except for the white strip in the front that she dyed. "She's a big fan of yours, Rogue." Kurt laughed. "I never knew I had a fan club." Rogue smiled. Bobby kept quiet. "Do I smell peanuts?!" Kori shouted. Suddenly she teleported, like Kurt. "Short attention span. poor thing." Kurt shook his head.  
  
Logan was searching for something to eat in the kitchen. He opened up the food cabinet. Kori was in there chomping away on peanuts. Logan raised an eyebrow. "Want a peanut?!" Kori asked squeakily. Logan closed the pantry door and walked out the kitchen.  
  
Rogue and Bobby decided to take a walk. They were on the edges of the Xavier property. "How is Logan?" Bobby asked. Rogue looked up at Logan's window and said, "Not good. He hasn't left his room in two weeks. I saw him in the kitchen a few days ago, but he quickly ran back to his room. I don't think he's eating. Storm's been trying to keep an eye on him. It's weird. Not even Scott was this bad." "Some people handle death better than others. Logan is just one of those unlucky ones that have it more difficult emotionally." Bobby said. They continued walking. "Do you think he'll ever be okay again?" she asked as she grabbed his hand. He smiled at her hand in his and answered, "I'm sure he will."  
  
Just then Rogue and Bobby spotted a girl on the property they have never seen before. She had orange hair that reached to her lower back. She was about 5'6" in height and looked to be 15. "Who is that?" Bobby asked. Rogue started to drag Bobby saying, "I don't know, but we're gonna find out."  
  
As they approached her, Rogue shouted, "Hey, you!" The girl turned her head and saw Rogue and Bobby running to her. She took off as fast as she could to the front door. Rogue was right behind her. When Rogue and Bobby entered the university, they couldn't find her. Rogue ran up the stairs. There she was! That girl was running down the hallway. "Stop!" Rogue yelled. The girl obeyed and turned around. She ran to Rogue. Rogue's eyes were wide open. The girl kicked Rogue in the stomach, pushing her to the floor. She went to slam her fist down into Rogue's face, when Rogue quickly rolled away.  
  
Logan heard some shouts from outside his room. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to see Rogue in a fight with some girl he had never seen before. "Rogue, stop!" Logan yelled. Rogue looked at Logan. She realized how stupid she was for fighting this girl. That's when the girl revealed her Wolverine metal claws and started to run at Rogue again. Logan unleashed his claws and stopped the girl. Their claws clashed. Logan quickly hit her on the back of the head, knocking her out cold. Rogue stood in shock of what she just saw. "A kid. They did it to a kid." Logan picked up the girl and walked to the medical room. Rogue followed, "I'm sorry, Logan." He didn't answer.  
  
When they entered the room, Violet was looking over Bobby's files. Logan laid the girl on a table. "Check her out, will ya?" Then he walked out. Violet stood up and walked to the girl. "Who was that?"  
  
Rogue looked at the girl and replied, "That was Logan. He isn't well now. It's best if he sees as little of you as possible. You know what I mean?" Violet nodded. "And who is this? I didn't see her photo in any of my files."  
  
"That's what we're trying to find out. She just appeared on the property and ran in here. She might be violent, so be careful." Rogue warned. She left the room.  
  
It was 8pm, an hour from Rogue's battle. Storm barges into Logan's room. "Logan! I can't take it anymore! Just get out of bed! Go outside! Get some air!" She walked to the side of the bed further from the door. When she saw, Logan, she gasped. "Logan?! LOGAN!" 


	2. The Shock

Logan had open wounds all over his chest. His claws were out with blood on them. Storm checked his pulse. It was very weak. "Logan, what have you done!" She ran out the room and yelled for Violet. Rogue peered out of her bedroom. She ran into Logan's room, following Storm. "Oh my god! Logan!" Rogue screamed. Violet ran in, she had her pajamas on. "Hurry! We must do something!" Storm shouted. Violet took out some bandages and put them on the wounds to stop the bleeding. She rolled in her heart monitor and hooked it up to Logan. There was no heart beat, just a straight line and a loud screeching noise. Rogue started to cry. "Storm, perform CPR on him! I need to go get some blood." Violet ran out.  
  
By this time, Bobby and Kurt had appeared in the door way. "Logan! Logan! Can you hear me?! Logan, come back to us! Please!" Rogue begged, while holding his hand. Violet came back with some new blood. She attached the needle to his arm and the blood started to flow. She injected a healing medication to his blood. Just then, there was a heart beat. Rogue smiled, "He's going to be okay?" she asked. Violet opened up his bandages and they all saw his wounds heal themselves. "He'll be fine." Violet unhooked all of his machines and rolled them out of the room. Storm walked the shaken Rogue back to her room. Bobby and Kurt had left as they saw Storm heading back for Logan's room.  
  
She sat in a chair near his bed. "How could you do that, Logan?!" she said aloud. Just then, Logan woke up. He stared at the ceiling for a while. "Logan!" Storm's harsh voice cut through the silence. Logan quickly looked at her. She stood up and walked to him, starting to yank the bloody bed sheets from under him. "Why did you do that?!" she yelled. Logan sighed, "There's nothing left." "Nothing left but the people that love you!" she snapped. Logan closed his eyes. "Get up! NOW!" she commanded. Logan ignored her.  
  
Storm grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the bed. He fell to the floor as did she. He sat up. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Storm got up and stormed out the room. Logan sat there for a while. It had only been five minutes when Storm walked back in with a tray of food. She set it on the floor next to him and ordered, "Eat." Logan glared at her. She picked up a spoon and took a spoonful of oatmeal. She put it near his mouth. "Come on you little baby! Eat up! You haven't eaten in weeks!"  
  
Logan stood up and walked to the window. Violet knocked on the door. Storm stood up and answered it. She stepped outside the door and closed it. "I finished the test results of that new girl. She has the power to morph into anyone or anything and she can heal herself rapidly like Logan. She also has metal inserted into her body."  
  
Storm thought for a moment, "Who is she? Where did she come from?" "After learning of her healing and the metal claws, I decided to compare her tests with Logan's. She is his daughter." Violet whispered. Storm was in shock. "HIS DAUGHTER?!!" Kori's squealing voice yelled. Storm and Violet jumped in surprise. "Kori! What have I told you about eavesdropping?" Storm scolded. Kori thought for a minute and teleported next to Storm, "I can't remember!" She giggled.  
  
Storm commanded, "Go to bed and I better not find you out again." Kori groaned and teleported away. Storm looked back at Violet, "Listen, don't tell Logan just yet. Does the girl know?" Violet shook her head, "I don't know yet."  
  
The girl woke up, "Dammit!" "Okay, hey! Calm down, we're just trying to help you. Can you tell me your name? Maybe a little bit about you?" Violet asked. "My name is Rachel. My father was murdered when I was a baby, and my mother sent me here."  
  
"Who is your mother?" Violet asked. Rachel sat up and hopped off the table, "Why should I tell you?" Violet sighed, "Well, follow me and we'll go talk to Professor Xavier."  
  
The next morning, Logan was awake and in the kitchen at 6am. "Logan?" Rogue yawned. Logan smiled at her. She smiled back, "That's what I've been waiting to see." She walks to him and hugs him. Logan is a little surprised by this. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Yeah, I'm sorry to worry you. I got out of control." Logan said and then took a sip of coffee. Storm ran into the kitchen, "Scott is back!" She ran out. Logan and Rogue ran out to go meet Scott.  
  
"Scott, you were only gone for two days!" Storm said. Scott took off his helmet after parking his motorcycle. "I had this dream. She told me to come back and keep living." He smiled at the thought of Jean. "How has everyone been?" he asks Storm. Storm looked around and answered, "Logan has been very depressed. We almost lost him last night. He tried to kill himself. He seems to be better now. He's eating again." Scott said, "Is he okay?" "I'm fine." Logan said, approaching the two with Rogue trailing behind him. "Scott, welcome back!" Rogue smiled. Scott smiled back at her.  
  
"So you're saying that this Rachel girl is Logan's daughter?" Scott asked the professor. Charles replied, "Yes, but I couldn't read her mind. Something was blocking it. I'm thinking that Magneto has something to do with this. She refuses to tell us who her mother is. She says that her father was murdered when she was a baby." "What do you think Magneto is trying to do with this girl?" Scott asked. Xavier wheeled toward Scott, "I'm not sure, but it might be good for Logan if we told him." "What if he freaks out? I heard about what happened last night." Scott said. Storm spoke up, "I agree with the professor." Logan walked in with a six pack of beer, "Okay, I got Miller Lite because I figured that Cyclops here could only take light beer." They were all staring at him. "What?" Logan said. "Logan, perhaps you'd better sit down." Xavier suggested. "No, I'm fine. What's going on?"  
  
"The girl you found fighting with Rogue yesterday, her name is Rachel. She has the powers to heal herself and she has metal throughout her body." Storm said. Logan laughed, "What do you guys mean? I was born with metal or anything; she had metal put into her by the same psychos that did it to me." Storm looked Logan in the eyes, "No, Logan. What we're trying to say is she is your daughter." 


	3. The Morph

Logan's cigar dropped out of his mouth and he dropped the six pack of beer. "Logan?" Xavier called. Everything was fading; Noise and sense of reality. "I-I-I-I'm okay." he almost fell out of dizziness, when Scott grabbed onto him. Logan pushed Scott off, "I'm gonna go now." He went for the door, but fell to the floor. Everything was gone.  
  
"Did you hear what happened? Logan collapsed." Kurt told Bobby. "Is he okay?" Bobby asked. Kurt scratched his head, "I'm not sure. I don't even know why he collapsed." "Does Rogue know?" "She does now." Kurt points to Rogue who is standing behind them. Rogue looks at Bobby. "He'll be okay, Rogue." Bobby tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Bobby. You just don't understand. Logan is like a father to me! And right now, he needs me." She went to leave, when Bobby put his hand on her shoulder. "Rogue, I need you too!" he barked. Kurt teleported away. "Bobby, let go!" she yelled. He stared into her eyes, his grip getting tighter. "Let go of me, Bobby!" she pushed him away. As she ran away from him she looked back at him in confusion. 'What just happened there? Something's wrong with Bobby.'  
  
Bobby walked away from the argument. He walked around a corner and made sure no one was looking. A transformation took place, revealing that it was Rachel. She walked back into the hallway and off to her next class with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Logan? Logan?" Storm called to him. He was on his bed. Scott was leaning against the wall near the door. Logan opened his eyes, "Yeah. Um, who is she? Where did she come from?" Storm smiled, "She is your daughter. And that is exactly what we were going to ask you." "Sorry, but if she is 15, I don't remember. I wasn't really alive 15 years ago." He said and looked at Scott. Storm nodded, "That's right. Well, the professor thinks that Magneto had something to do with it." "She doesn't know, Logan. And I don't think we should tell her just yet." Scott spoke from the corner. Logan sat up, "Can I talk to her?" "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Just don't tell her that you're her father."  
  
"What's your name?!" Kori asked Rachel. Rachel ignored her. "Hey! I asked you something!" Kori growled. Rachel stopped walking and turned to face Kori, "I'm so proud of you." Kori teleported in front of Rachel and said, "Well that was mean!" "I'm Rachel. And you?" Rachel smiled. Kori giggled, "I'm Kori! Kurt's cousin and Rogue's number one fan!" Rachel nodded, "So you can teleport." Kori teleported to the balcony above her. "Yep!"  
  
Logan watched from an above balcony. He saw Rachel talking to Kori. She seemed to be having a good time. All Logan could think about was how could he be her father. Storm walked up next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "That's her. What are you going to say?" "Hi, I'm your dad and how are you?" he joked. Storm smiled. "I don't know yet. Maybe I should say anything to her." He said turning his gaze to Storm. "We are trying to find out where she came from and who her mother is. Once we know that, we should tell her. It's for her own good." 


	4. The Friendship

"Where ya goin'?!" Kori asked. Rachel smiled as she walked down the first floor hallway to her next class. "I'm going to class." She said. Kori squealed, "Ooooo! What is it?!" "Um, Mathematics."  
  
Kori teleported in front of her again, "WOW! Really?! Me too! Let's go in together!" "I feel so honored." Rachel rolled her eyes. Kori tilted her head while walking backwards, "Huh?" Kori ran into Logan. She turned to him, "Oh! Mr. Wolf-man! What are yooooou doing today?! I heard that you collapsed! What happened?! Can I pry into your business? PLEASE?!" Logan went to bop her on the head, but she saw it coming and teleported away. "You again." Rachel almost whispered.  
  
"Yeah, me. Well, anyway how are you feeling?" he asked her. Rachel walked right by him, "Going to class, and thanks for making me late. Now will you please just go away. Thanks." Logan was in shock. He almost smirked at her, thinking about how much she was like him. He watched her turn the corner and out of sight.  
  
"So can anyone tell me the correct formula to use for this problem?" Storm queried her class. Rachel sat in the back, observing everyone in the class. She looked at everyone from left to right. Suddenly she noticed Kori smiling at her. Then Kori teleported behind Storm and waved to everyone. Most of them rolled their eyes or ignored her. Rachel couldn't help but giggle at her.  
  
Kori started to mock Storm. Storm saw Rachel giggling. She turned around, but Kori had teleported back to her desk. "Kori, I'm not an idiot." She smirked. Kori looked wide eyed and laughed nervously, "Really?" Storm glared at her and then smiled, "I'm not even going to start with you. Just pretend like you're paying attention, ok?" "What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
A little while later, class was over. It was lunch time and Rachel was lucky enough to be the first one out of class and away from Kori. She was starting to like the girl as a friend, but that is not why she was sent here. It was time to do some real work.  
  
Storm was at her desk, writing some notes in her text book. Scott walked into her class room. "Oh, hey, Scott." Storm glanced up at him for a second then continued with her work. Scott walked to her, "I know, Storm." Storm looked up at him and tilted her head a little, "What are you talking about?" "I know how you feel about me," he got closer to her face, "And I just wanted to tell you that I feel the same way." He kissed her. Storm backed away quickly in shock. "Scott, what's wrong with you?" She was up against the wall. Scott walked closer to her. "Get away from me!" Storm yelled. As he was getting closer, Storm quickly ran out the door.  
  
Back in the room, 'Scott' transformed back into Rachel. She almost felt a little guilty for tricking Storm. But that's why she was here. Rachel walked out the class room and toward the front door. She wanted to eat lunch outside. As she was almost to the door she heard Rogue and Bobby arguing from the other room.  
  
"Rogue, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Bobby tried to explain. Rogue turned her back to him, "I'm not insane, Bobby! You are obviously jealous of Logan when you have no reason to be! I love him as a father figure or a friend! It's not the same with you. I thought you understood." Bobby was completely dumbfounded. He just stared at her in shock.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?! I hope not! Because, I need to tell Rogue something!!" Kori had appeared. Before Rogue could answer, Kori had teleported her and Rogue near where Rachel was standing. Rachel quickly dove behind a statue. "Kori! I was talking to Bobby! This better be good!" Rogue barked. Kori hopped from foot to foot, wagging her blue tail that matched the rest of her blue body. "Oh my yes! You know our little friend, Rachel, eh?! Well, guess what I found out?!"  
  
Just then, Scott walked in. "Hey, guys, have any of you seen Logan? I've got to ask him where the keys to my bike are." "Sorry, I haven't seen him all day." Rogue answered.  
  
Bobby walked by Rachel. He stopped and looked down at her crouched behind the statue. He said, "Rachel, what are you doing there?" Rachel looked up at Bobby and smiled, "Oh! Me? Uh, I was.well.I was.looking for my pet ant! Oh well! Guess he isn't coming back! Heh heh! So what are you doing?" Bobby had to raise a brow at the strange girl. She stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Rachel! Hey!" Kori yelled. Rachel winced at the voice and cursed under her breath. Bobby saw her wince and decided to help her out a little. "Rogue, didn't you say that you needed Rachel to help you out with some math homework?" Bobby asked and winked at Rogue. Rogue caught on and nodded, "Yeah that's right. We'll see you later, Kori!"  
  
The three of them walked away and out the front door. As the doors closed, Kori frowned. She knew perfectly well what they were doing. She dragged her tail on the floor as she walked up the stairs and to her room.  
  
Scott watched the whole scene play out. Then he decided to let the kids handle it for themselves. He had to find his bike keys.  
  
Storm was in her room, pacing back and forth trying to figure this whole Scott kissing her thing out. Then there was a knock on the door. She slowly walked to the door. "Who is it?" she asked shakily. Scott's voice answered, "It's me." Storm stood there in silence for a while and then decided to answer it, thinking that he might have come to apologize. Scott stood in the doorway and asked, "Have you seen Logan anywhere?" Storm was a little surprised. "Um, no." she answered. Scott turned around to leave, "Okay." "Oh, uh, Scott?" she called. Scott stopped and turned to her. " Yea?" Storm looked over to him her mouth half opened as if she was going to say something but then turned back around walking out the door "Never mind." Scott just shrugged it off and continued his search for Logan.  
  
Kori is sitting in her room, petting her tail. "It figures, everyone always gets tired of being my friend after a while." She sighed and looked around the room. "Oh well! I'll go find some twizzlers!!" She teleports out of her room and into the kitchen. When she appears, she sees Rachel pouring some orange juice into a glass. Kori was going to ask her why she didn't like her, but instead just silently opened the cabinet door. Rachel looked to see who was in the cabinet and all she saw was Kori's blue tail. "Kori?"  
  
Kori poked her head slowly out from the cabinet and answered, "Yes?" Rachel smiled at her and said, "Listen, I'm sorry, okay?" "REALLY?!" Kori shouted. She ran to Rachel and hugged her tight. Rachel patted her head and Kori's tail started to wag. Kori let go and just smiled at her and giggled. "Why do you like me so much, Kori? I'm not really that nice to you." Kori just looked up to her with a cheerful smile and said simply "You may not act like it but I can tell you are!" Rachel frowned a little, knowing what she came here to do. "Kori, just.don't depend on me, okay?" Rachel told her as she walked out the kitchen holding her glass of orange juice. Kori just blinked and smiled as she watched her walk out just then a forgotten thought popped back in her head "gwaa!!! I almost forgot! Here I come twizzlers!!!" she laughed quickly as she leaped back into the cabinet tossing canned food and such behind her in her search. As she was doing this, Logan happened to walk in and behind her. A can came flying back; Logan quickly released his claws piercing through it. "What are you doing, kid?"  
  
Kori turned around and saw Logan there, as he was retracting his claws and letting the can fall to the floor. Kori teleported from the cabinet onto his shoulders, "Hey there, Mr. Wolf-man!" Logan grabbed Kori and set her down. "Well well well! Aren't we Mr. Silent!" Kori squeaked. Logan smirked, "Yeah, okay. Have you seen Rachel?" "Oh my yes! You just missed her! She went out that way!" Kori pointed to the open door. Logan looked toward the door and started to walk saying, "Thanks, kid." "So are you going to tell her that you're her dad?" 


	5. The Decision

Logan stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and looked in shock into Kori's eyes, "Who..who told you that?! Did you tell Rachel?!" Kori shifted her eyes around the room and said, "I overheard Storm talking to Miss Violet. And no! I didn't tell her. But I should." Logan was walking back to her saying, "If you tell her, I swear I will-" Just then, Kori teleported out.  
  
Storm walked into the kitchen, crying. "Logan!" she ran to him and clung onto him, crying. "What's wrong?" Logan asked concerned. Storm looked up into his eyes and said, "Scott kissed me! I didn't even tell him it was okay or anything! And I just feel so violated! I'm sorry to annoy you with this, but I needed to tell someone!" Logan narrowed his eyes, "That bastard." He got Storm off of him and stormed out of the kitchen in search of Scott.  
  
Storm smirked and transformed to Rachel.  
  
"Aw, come on, Rogue. How long are you going to stay mad at me?" Bobby asked, lying next to Rogue outside on the grass. Rogue turned her head with a smile. She loved to see him squirm the way he did. But it was mean to make him all upset. She turned her head to him and answered, "I think you've had enough torment." He smiled with relief.  
  
Rachel looked on the two from afar. "Dammit!" she cursed silently. The bell rang for them all to go back to classes.  
  
Logan saw Scott looking out the window. No one else was around. "I thought you loved her!" he yelled. Scott turned around to see a very pissed off Logan. "Woah! What are you talking about?" he asked. Logan yelled, "You kissed Storm! I mean, what is this? Now that Jean's gone it's okay to kiss someone only a few weeks after my wife's death?! I thought you loved Jean! But now I see that none of them really matter! You just wanted someone that I loved! I loved Jean and you knew that!" "Hey! What the hell are you talking about?! I loved Jean so much! And I never kissed Storm!" Scott shouted back. "Oh! Now you're pretending like nothing ever happened?! You know this whole thing may not hurt you, but Storm is really hurt! And I still can't believe this! You never really loved Jean did you?!" Logan practically growled at him. Scott punched Logan in the face. Logan punched him back. Then Scott shot Logan with his laser eyes. Logan fell to the floor, but jumped back up and unleashed his claws. He ran to Scott and swung his right hand up to slash at Scott's face. Scott tried to dodge, but he got a small nick on his cheek.  
  
Charles Xavier had sensed the fight and was now rolling down the hall toward them. "Logan! Scott! Stop now!" They continued their fight, ignoring the old man. Charles concentrated and stopped Logan's hand just as he was about to stab Scott in the neck. Scott stood still. "Professor! This is between me and Logan! Let him go!"  
  
"No! Scott! There must be some kind of misunderstanding." The professor tried to find some sort of excuse for them to stop. Logan was glaring at Scott, when the professor released him. "Now what seems to be the reason for all of this?" Logan kept his cold glare on Scott lowering his voice "He never loved Jean.." Scott growled and tried to get past the professor yelling at Logan "I never DID anything!" "Logan, you have no right to accuse Scott of such a thing." Charles scolded. "Are you telling me Storm lied?" Logan growled. With that Logan walked away from the two men.  
  
Rachel was sitting in her desk her eyes set to the window on the side of the room she sighed resting her head on her hand. She glanced over to Kori who was giggling to herself as she was drawing instead of taking notes, Rachel sighed again going back into her thoughts.she knew who was next " I can't decide" she whispered outload. 


	6. The Battles

********************An Hour Later**********************************  
  
"Rachel? Class is over." Rogue told her. Rachel snapped out of her concentration. "Huh?! Oh! Um, yeah." Rachel got up and ran out the classroom. Rogue watched as she ran out.  
  
Rachel ran up to her room about to cry. All she could think about was hurting Kori. She didn't want to, but it was her mission. The only reason she was there. To get revenge for her father's murder. As she ran to her room, she rubbed her eyes and ran into Logan. "What?" she gasped as she stepped away from him. Logan looked down at her watery eyes. He felt some sort of concern for her. It must have been some kind of parental instinct. He felt so weird, having this feeling. "I'm sorry." Rachel said in a weak voice. She ran around him and down the hall, finally reaching her room. When she did, she went in and locked the door. Behind it, she sat down and closed her eyes, thinking.  
  
That's when Kori appeared in front of her. "Aw, Rachel, what's wrong?" Kori asked hugging her. Rachel shrugged Kori off and told her, "Go away, will you!" Kori frowned, "Aw, come on now! Cheer up, okay?!" Rachel looked at Kori and said, "I just need to be alone."  
  
Kori teleported away.  
  
During the very next class, Rachel came in late. Xavier was teaching about genetic mutation. He didn't comment on her lateness. She quietly sat down and looked up, noticing Kori smiling at her. In front of her were Kurt, Rogue, and Bobby. There were other students there, but she never really talked to any of them. She thought, 'How can I cause a dispute between Kurt and Kori. There must be something. Hmmmm.' She didn't pay too much attention during this class either.  
  
Later on that evening, Kori was chewing on some twizzlers, when Kurt walked by her. "Oh! Hey, Kurt! And how are you this evening?!" she smiled pleasantly. Kurt rolled his yellow eyes at her. "How can you be so happy? If I were you, I would have killed myself by now." Kori tilted her head, "What?" "I mean, if I were going to burn in hell for all eternity, I'd be pretty depressed."  
  
"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Kori was really confused. Kurt glared at Kori, "Please don't talk to me. Everyone knows that you're going to rot in hell, Kori. I don't want you to curse me. Stay away!" Kori started to cry and whimper. Then Kurt walked away laughing. As soon as he was out of sight, he transformed back into Rachel. Rachel sighed and walked away.  
  
Scott found Storm in her classroom. "Storm?" he asked in an uncertain tone. Storm glanced up and nervously answered, "Yeah?" "Listen, did you tell Logan that I kissed you?"  
  
"No. But now that you're talking about it, why did you kiss me?" Storm queried. Scott raised a brow and laughed, "You can't be serious?! I didn't kiss you, Storm!" Storm looked down at her papers. Scott said, "Okay, I don't ever remember kissing you, but if I did, then I am sorry." With that he walked out of her classroom.  
  
Kori was in her closet holding some twizzlers in her hands. "You still like me don't you, Twizzlers?" she whimpered. Kurt teleported into her room and called, "Kori? Kori, where are you?" Kori opened the closet door and poked her head out. "There you are!" Kurt said walking toward her. Kori glared at him and teleported behind him and threw a twizzler at his head. As soon as Kurt turned back around, she had already teleported out.  
  
Kori appeared in the hallway outside her room. She was just walking around dragging her tail along and chewing on her twizzlers. She saw Logan at the window, looking down. "Mr. Wolf-man!" she squealed and ran toward him. Suddenly, she saw Logan transform into Rachel. Kori stopped dead in her tracks with her eyes wide in shock. That's when Rachel noticed her. "Kori!" she said in shock.  
  
Kori just stood there for a while in shock. "R-Rachel?!" she asked. Rachel started to walk toward her, "Kori! Listen okay? I don't want to hurt you. Just don't say anything! Please?!" "That was so cool! Do it again! AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!"  
  
Rachel put her hand over Kori's mouth. Kori had a huge grin on her face. Rachel thought for a minute and took her hand from Kori's mouth saying, "Do you want to help me? Maybe take some revenge on Kurt?" "Um, I know he isn't being his usual self, but I don't want to hurt him." Kori said shifting her eyes all over the hallway.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. You won't have to hurt anyone. You could just help me out a little. Y'know.just get me some dirt on some people. Maybe Rogue or Bobby?" Rachel smirked. Kori tilted her head, "Why do you want to do that?" Rachel looked Kori in the eyes then looked away saying, "Because I have to." Kori blinked "Why?" she said giddily as she teleported onto Rachel's head her face dropping down in front of Rachel's "No one said you had to!" she said smiling. Rachel looked at Kori and couldn't help but smile. Kori giggled a bit and teleported off her head and now stood in front of Rachel, holding out some twizzlers. Rachel shook her head.  
  
Violet came running down toward them. "Everyone get into their rooms. We have a security breech!" Rachel and Kori ran off to their rooms.  
  
Logan was in the kitchen, drinking a beer. He had his head down, looking at the counter. He heard a noise of someone stepping in. When he looked up he was kicked in the head. He fell on the floor and jumped up with his claws out. Mystique jumped onto the counter and when Logan went to slash at her legs, she leaped off, flipping over him. She landed behind him and morphed into Rachel. With that done, she revealed her claws. Logan turned around and was slashed by Mystique. He took a step back giving himself a few seconds to heal, when Mystique came at him again but this time he ducked and spun doing a low kick knocking Mystique off her feet. Logan quickly got up and pinned her keeping her in place he brought his claws inches away from her neck growling "Why are you here?!" Mystique didn't answer him. Logan felt his body being pulled from Mystique. Mystique transformed back into herself. Magneto walked into the kitchen with his hand up, using the metal in Logan's body to lift him up. "What do you want?" he asked Magneto. Magneto smirked.  
  
Rachel snuck out of her room and was headed toward the kitchen. She knew that Magneto and her mother were there and they were going to want her to help. So she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found Logan floating in the air and Magneto controlling him. Mystique was standing next to Magneto. "There you are, Rachel. Come here, my dear. Morph into the Cyclops, will you?" Magneto smirked.  
  
Rachel morphed into Scott. Logan was just in shock about what was going on. He looked at Mystique, finally figuring it out. She smiled at him. Rachel walked to Logan and adjusted the power of her eye laser. She set it at its strongest power. Then sent the blast out at Logan. Logan yelled in pain as the laser hit him, giving him a large gash. It slowly began to heal. Rachel looked to Magneto. "Good. Now go tell Charles that Scott attacked you." Rachel morphed into Logan and walked out. "What the hell are you doing?! Rachel!" Logan yelled. She turned to him and said, "You killed my dad!"  
Storm was on her way to the kitchen. She heard them yelling. She saw what looked like Logan standing in the doorway, but upon further inspection, she saw Logan floating in the air. "Logan?" she asked, changing her view from the floating Logan to the one standing near her.  
  
She was kicked in the face by Mystique. She got up and attacked Mystique. Magneto glared at Rachel and nodded to her. Rachel left the room, headed for Xavier. Magneto looked back at Logan with a smirk. He took Logan's claws and stabbed Logan in the chest with his own claws. He used his powers to keep them in his chest and then tossed Logan hard up against a wall, knocking him out.  
  
Storm's eyes turned white as she conjured up a storm. The wind broke the window and Mystique was being blown away. Then a lightning bolt shot into the room and struck Mystique. She went flying out of the building. Magneto looked to Storm as he was being to be blown away. "I'll be back for Rachel." Then he flew out the window.  
  
Logan woke up just as he fell to the floor. He painfully retracted his claws and lied there waiting for his wounds to heal. Storm ran to him. "We've got to go get Rachel." He got up and began walking away. 


	7. The Revelation

Rachel stepped into the Professor's main office. Xavier was facing the window; his back to the door. "My my, Rachel." He said. Her eyes opened wide. Here she was, disguised as Logan and he found her out. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her head. She fell to the floor with both hands on each side of her head.  
  
Xavier turned around in his wheelchair and rolled toward Rachel. "I finally figured you out. Magneto has let his shield down on you. Storm's lightning must have hit him at some point and weakened him. Now that I am into your mind, I can see who you really are. Sorry, Rachel." He closed his eyes and she whimpered and cried in pain. He didn't want to hurt her, but she was a threat to them and he wanted to know more about her.  
  
Logan, Scott, and Storm walked in. Logan saw Rachel and ran to her. He knelt down by her in concern. "Let her go." Logan said calmly. Storm said, "He's trying to find out who she is, Logan." Logan glared at her and then back to the Professor, "LET HER GO!" Xavier opened his eyes and looked at Logan. "Logan, I was-" "You were hurting her!" he growled. "Logan, she is your daughter, correct, but she is also Mystique's child. Magneto sent her here to turn you all against each other. But now that we know, she is in danger of being destroyed."  
  
Logan stared at Rachel. Mystique? Rachel opened her eyes with tears in them. "No! It can't be! You can't be my dad! You're the one that killed him!" she yelled as she stood up. Logan was in shock at her accusations. Scott and Storm walked a little closer to Logan incase she planned to do something.  
  
"He is your father, Rachel. Magneto told you that lie about your father. You must believe. Why would you have his ability to heal and his claws, if you weren't his child?" Xavier explained. Rachel had tears running down her face. "NO! I will never believe you! How can the man I hate be my father!" she yelled. Storm looked at Logan, who was still on his knees. He just looked like someone shot an arrow through his heart.  
  
Storm frowned and looked to Scott. Scott looked back at her and nodded. "Rachel, why don't you go to your room and think about what you want to do. Perhaps we can settle this without fighting?" Storm suggested. Rachel glared at her and stormed off. Logan got up and ran after her. "Logan." Storm said as he passed by her.  
  
Rachel stopped in the hallway and turned to Logan. She released her claws and ran toward him. "LOGAN!" Storm yelled. Scott shot a small laser beam at her, but she rolled out the way and stood in front of Logan. "Aren't you going to defend yourself?!" she said. He stared down at her, "I'm not going to fight you. I can't." She smirked evilly. She pulled back her clawed hand and thrust it forward, and just as Logan winced as to prepare for the worse, nothing happened. He looked around and Xavier had stopped Rachel with his mind. She was frozen. Logan looked to Storm, Scott, and Xavier. 


	8. The Secret

Violet turned the corner and walked toward Rachel. She gave her a shot and then stepped back. "This is calm her down for a while. Maybe this way we can talk to her." Violet told Logan. Xavier unfroze Rachel. She looked suddenly tired and started to fall, when Logan caught her. He held her in his arms and looked back to Xavier. Storm and Scott walked to him. "Come on, let's go bring her to her bed." Storm said.  
  
They walked with Logan to Rachel's room. Upon entering they saw Kori sitting on Rachel's bed. "Kori!" Storm fussed. Kori teleported to Logan and her eyes went wide, "Is Rachel okay?!" Logan growled, "Go away, kid!" Kori stared into Loagn's eyes for a moment and then Scott pulled Kori out of the way. Logan walked to Rachel's bed and put her down. She whispered, "If you're my daddy, then.why am I doing this?" He looked to Scott and Storm. "I don't know. Why are you?" he asked her. Rachel looked deep into Logan's eyes. "Who am I?"  
  
"You are the daughter of Logan and Mystique. Not in a fully natural way. When your father was in the army base, having the metal inserted into his body, they took some of his DNA. Incase they had made a mistake then perhaps they could have a child of his. But when he escaped they lost the DNA. Magneto got a hold of it and decided to make Mystique your mother. This way, you'd have several powers. He had the claws inserted as well. You can morph, you can heal, you have claws, and you have yet to show us what else you can do. The rest of your story depends on what your decision is today." Xavier finished his speech. He had wheeled in as she had asked the question. Rachel thought for a moment. "But if I choose my father, I lose my mother." She sighed. Scott spoke up, "Then don't choose a parent, choose a life. Live here or be controlled by Magneto."  
  
Kori poked her head out from behind Scott. Rachel looked back to Logan and closed her eyes. She fell asleep. Logan smiled and sat on her bed just watching her for a moment. He got up and sat on a chair near her bed. "Logan," Storm started. "I'll be fine." He answered.  
  
Scott grabbed Storm's shoulder and they walked out; all of them. Logan sat in the chair just studying Rachel. She was sleeping so peacefully. He wondered what her decision would be.  
  
Kori teleported into Rogue's room. Bobby was sitting on Rogue's bed next to her. "Rachel is Logan's daughter!" she yelled out. Rogue was in shock. Bobby raised a brow at Kori. "I've known since the first day she came! Oh my! It feels so nice to tell someone! YAY!"  
  
"Logan knows? What about the professor? Who is her mom?" Rogue's mind filled with questions that she only got a few out. Kori sighed, "Oh great, now I have to think. Well, Rachel's mom is Mystique. And yes, Logan and the professor know. In fact, Logan is in Rachel's room right now. Oh! And Scott and Storm know too!" "What about Kurt? I mean, this does mean that Rachel is his half sister, right?" Bobby asked. Kori thought for a moment. "By Jove! You are correct, sir!" she squeaked. 


	9. The Outcome

Kurt was sitting on the main staircase, talking to two boys. Kori ran to Kurt squealing, "Oh, Kurt! Heeeey! Rachel is your half sister!!!!!" Kurt stopped talking to the boys and they all just kind of stared at her. "Wait wait wait! Rachel is Mystique's daughter?!" one boy yelled. Kori smiled and nodded. The other boy elbowed the first and winked saying, "Oh well, Traffis! There goes your chance with her!"  
  
The boy called Traffis blushed a light pink under his rainbow colored freckles. He rubs his hand through his blonde hair, which was tinted in different colors, depending on where you stand. Kurt's eyes were about to fall out his head.  
  
"What do you mean?! Rachel is my sister?!!!" He yelped.  
  
Kori nodded and giggled. She looked to Gillip and sat next to him, kind of snuggling against him. "Why hello there, Gillip! And how are yoooou today?!"  
  
Gillip slowly stood up with an eye brow raised. "How did you find this out?!" Kurt yelled.  
  
Kori shrugged, "Oh! I hear things. Besides, Logan is her dad and I've known for quite a while now. Hehe!"  
  
Then she teleported away.  
  
"Does anyone else smell red?" Traffis asked and then got up and ran off.  
  
Rachel woke up and saw her father, Logan, sleeping in the chair. She smiled and got up. She walked toward him and was about to poke him awake, when he opened an eye. She jumped in surprise and released her claws. She quickly put them away and began, "Sorry. Um, listen up. I'll tell you everything in the morning. I just want to be alone right now, okay?"  
  
Logan nodded and stood up, walking to the door. As he was about to close the door, Rachel called out, "Goodnight, dad!" He smiled and slowly closed the door.  
  
Rachel smiled and giggled a little to herself. She was very excited about the possibilities this life gave her.  
  
That next morning, everyone was in the mess hall, eating breakfast. Rachel was sitting next to Kori, Traffis, Gillip, Rogue, Bobby, and a few other students. Kori began to introduce everyone to Rachel, "This is Traffis. He can smell, taste, and control colors. And that's Gillip. He can control gravity. He's my boyfriend."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Gillip protested, but Kori continued, "That girl over there is Piper. She can read minds. And you already know Rogue and Bobby."  
  
Rachel greeted them all with a nod and a smile. No one asked her any questions. They all decided that it might be something that Rachel really didn't want to talk about. Logan walked into the mess hall and toward their table. "Um, Rachel, could you come with me for a minute?" he asked her.  
  
Everyone at the table just kind of smiled and stared at Logan. He raised a brow and Rachel followed him out the door.  
  
Piper started, "So he's her dad. Well, this should be interesting. Ya know, she has a crush on you Gillip."  
  
"What the hell?!! THAT BRAT WILL NEVER GET MY GILLIP! HE'S MINE I TELL YOU! MINE!!!!!" Kori yelled as she clung onto Gillip. He slowly backed away. Kori sat there twitching a little insanely. Piper continued, "Anyway, she doesn't want to ask you out or anything cause Kori likes you. I'm just letting you know, Gil."  
  
"How are you?" Logan asked as he and Rachel walked around the school. Rachel was looking down at the ground and answered, "I'm fine. I want to stay here and I don't want any more to do with Magneto."  
  
Logan looked at her and said, "You are always welcome to stay here. But I have to warn you that even though Mystique is your mother, she might try to take you away."  
  
They both stopped walking. Rachel looked up at him for a second. "I can't see my mother again?"  
  
Logan was surprised by this but he though about it for a moment. "I tell you what. We'll arrange some meetings with her outside the school okay? I don't want to lose you...I love you."  
  
Rachel hugged him and had a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"Dammit, Gillip! Every stupid girl always falls for you!!! I had no idea that Rachel would be that stupid to like you!" Traffis whined.  
  
"Oh, so I'm stupid?" Rachel asked as she stood right behind Traffis. Traffis turned very red and said, "Did everything just taste blue?" They all kind of stared at him. He sighed and stood up and ran away. Rachel laughed.  
  
Rachel sat back down as everyone at the table watched. "Its okay, guys." Rachel assured them.  
  
Rogue asked, "So..how are things gonna be between you and Logan?"  
  
Rachel looked down at her food and smiled saying, "I think its going to be fine."  
  
AUTHOR: Why hello there my readers!!! Sorry I've been distant and haven't said anything! But anyway! I took a break but now I'm back and writing! So please forgive the weeks spent on anticipation for this next chapter! Hope you enjoy! R&R!  
  
-Elle 


	10. The Unions

"Good morning, class! Today we will be learning about the reproductive system." Storm announced. Immediately everyone shifted a little uncomfortably in their desks. Kori's eyes widened and she laughed saying, "I'm outta here!" With that she teleported out.  
  
Gillip combed his hand through his brown ruffled hair, his green eyes searching for some way to get out of there. Storm continued with the lesson.  
  
"Logan, I don't mean to pry, but." Violet started.  
  
Logan smiled, "But you want to know how Rachel is?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. Logan walked with the doctor through the school. "I talked to her and it seems like everything will be okay. But I did make her a promise that I have no idea how to keep."  
  
Violet looked down at the floor and asked, "What did you promise?"  
  
"I told her that I'd find a way for her to see her mother. But I have no idea how I would contact her without everyone in the world finding out. Please don't say anything to the professor." He replied, looking around, observing the walls.  
  
"Now let's take a look at the female organs." Storm spoke as she changed the slide projector to new slide. Piper suddenly raised an eyebrow and looked over at a boy across the room. "You're sick, Chris!!!" she yelled at some boy with long blonde hair. The boy's eyes widened and his face turned red. Everyone started to laugh, knowing that Piper overheard his thoughts.  
  
"Logan, I was wondering." Violet began, but she stopped for a moment. Logan looked at her. "Logan, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" she finally got out.  
  
Logan was quite shocked. There was a silence. "Y-ye-yeah! Um, sure. Absolutely." He stammered. She avoided eye contact and giggled quietly. "Well, I'll see you at around 7:00?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and she walked quickly away. Logan stood there for a minutes and smiled to himself.  
  
"He's mine, you know?" Kori growled to Piper as she teleported next to the girl after the class was over. Piper jumped, "GEEZ, KORI! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
Kori hissed, "Gillip is mine!" Piper rolled her eyes and said, "No, Kori. Gillip is my boyfriend. I'm getting really tired of you nagging on and on about this. You have to get over it! Gillip will never go out with you, okay?" Piper walked passed Kori and joined Rachel and Gillip.  
  
Traffis walked up next to Kori and put a hand on her shoulder saying, "I know how you feel. To know that someone will never love you the way that you love them."  
  
Kori pushed Traffis away from her and growled, "Gillip does love me!" And she teleported away.  
  
Traffis sighed and went to join Gillip, Rachel, and Piper.  
  
Kori was in her room sitting on her bed crying silently. Suddenly she stopped and looked in shock. She looked down and then ran into the bathroom.  
  
Logan was walking down the hall toward his room, when he heard a high pitched squeal. Suddenly Kori came bursting out of her room and ran right into him. She looked at him and yelled, "I'm dying!!!!" With that she passed out from shock. Logan raised a brow and picked her up to bring her to Violet.  
  
It was lunch time now and all the students were in the mess hall eating. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm sorry we can't be like that." Rogue told Bobby as they watched Piper and Gillip cuddle and kiss.  
  
Bobby put his arm around Rogue, careful not to touch her skin. "It is fine, Rogue. We'll find a way." Rogue smiled.  
  
Rachel ignored them and stared down at her food as she ate. Traffis watched Rachel, until she glanced up at him and he quickly looked away.  
  
Violet opened the door to let out a very stunned Kori. "Now now, dear, perhaps next time you will stay for the sex ed class. Oh! And here is a little baggy of some feminine products. Bye bye now."  
  
Kori laughed to herself and walked staring straight ahead toward her room.  
  
Later that night, Rachel was in her room, brushing her long orange hair. She now shared a room with Rogue. "I'm gonna go see Bobby before we go to sleep okay?"  
  
So Rogue left and Rachel sat there with her night gown on. There was a tap at the window. Rachel smiled and turned to see Pyro at the window. She ran to the window and opened it letting him in. As soon as his feet hit the floor she hugged him tightly and he hugged back.  
  
"I missed you so much, John!" she said looking up into his eyes. He placed his hand under her chin and they kissed.  
  
She smiled at him and he asked, "You are still with us, right?"  
  
Rachel looked away from him and thought for a moment.  
  
"Rachel?" Pyro asked. She turned to him with watery eyes, "I don't know, John."  
  
He stared into her eyes and put his hands on her shoulders, "What do you mean? You're not going to throw away all fifteen years of your life because of her dad, are you?"  
  
"What exactly would I be throwing away?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well, the plans to destroy the X-Men, your mother...me.." Pyro argued.  
  
Rachel looked to him and said, "I would never leave you, John! I love you!"  
  
"Then come with me. We'll go back to Magneto and make a new plan. This is too dangerous for you!" Pyro convinced.  
  
Rachel yelled, "But Magneto lied to me! My mother lied to me! AND YOU LIED TO ME! You all said that the X-Men killed my father!!"  
  
"They practically did! He could have joined us were it not for these fools who found him first!" Pyro shouted. Rachel walked away from him and stood a few feet away trying to think.  
  
Pyro walked to her and hugged her. "Come with me, for me. Please. I love you, Rachel."  
  
Rachel closed her eyes and said, "Fine. Just go down there and wait. I need to pack."  
  
Pyro smirked and walked to the window. He took one last look around Rogue's room and then jumped out.  
  
Rachel sighed and walked out the room.  
  
A few minutes after Rachel left, Rogue walked in. She looked to the window and saw Pyro about to tap on it, when he saw her. He froze in shock and was about to jump down, when Rogue swung the window open and yanked him in. She took off her glove and sat on top of him with her hand inches from his face. "What are you doing here, John?!"  
  
Pyro looked around still in shock, " I-I-I was just going to come visit you!"  
  
"Cut the shit, John! You stay away from Rachel! I'm going to let you go, if you promise to just leave and never come back! If you refuse." she touches his skin for about five seconds as he squirms. "Now go away, John!" she ordered as she got off of him.  
  
John got up and left.  
  
As soon as he did, Rogue decided to lie down and pretend to be asleep. Rachel walked in with a bag. She went to the window quietly and looked out. Rogue felt bad as she saw the disappointment on Rachel's face. But Rogue knew it was for the best. Rachel went out of Rogue's sight for a minute.  
  
She was probably crying or something. It was very quiet. Then the lights went out and Rogue heard Rachel get into her bed, which was across the room from hers. 


	11. The Evil

The next morning, Rogue woke up to find Rachel gone. She got dressed and headed down for breakfast. They didn't have any classes today, it was a Saturday. On her way down, she ran into Bobby and Gillip. "Hey, Bobby! Mornin', Gillip! Have any of you seen Rachel?" she asked.  
  
Bobby shook his head saying, "No, we didn't see her. You should ask Kori, that kid is usually annoying Rachel somewhere." Gillip laughed a bit and Rogue rolled her eyes. She walked away to continue her search.  
  
She had peeked into every classroom and asked almost everyone. Finally, Rogue found Kori watching tv. "Kori, where's Rachel?" Rogue asked the blue creature.  
  
Kori shrugged and said, "Hell if I know."  
  
As the day went on, Rogue became more and more worried that maybe Rachel ran away. She finally obtained the courage to tell Logan. She walked to his room after lunch and quietly knocked on the door. Logan opened it and Rogue said, "I can't find Rachel."  
  
Logan smiled and said, "It's okay. I know where she is." He moved out of the way and Rogue saw Rachel sitting at a table with Violet. Rogue smiled and walked in.  
  
"Rachel, I was so worried about you when I didn't see you today. What's going on?" Rogue asked as she sat down in a chair next to Rachel.  
  
Rachel smiled at Rogue and said, "I've been talking with Logan and Violet about my childhood."  
  
Rogue nodded, not knowing if she should stay or what. Rachel stood up and said, "Well, I think I'm going to go have some fun outside now. I haven't done that in a long time. I'll see you later?"  
  
Logan smiled and nodded.  
  
Rogue got up and followed Rachel. The two girls walked out and closed the door behind them.  
  
Logan looked at Violet, who smiled at him.  
  
"Did you tell your father about John?" Rogue asked as the two girls walked outside on the grounds.  
  
Rachel stopped and said, "How did you know that?"  
  
Rogue looked Rachel in the eyes and replied, "Rachel, I'm sorry, I thought it was best if-"  
  
"You! You made him leave! Why did you do that?! He loved me! And you had to ruin that!" Rachel yelled, drawing everyone's attention.  
  
Rogue argued, "I thought it was for the best and it looked like you were fine after you talked to Logan!"  
  
"Fine?! FINE?! Rogue, I once thought of you as my sister, but now, you just disgust me! You had my trust. You HAD my TRUST! And then you had enough jealousy and hate to-"  
  
Rogue began to yell, "JEALOUSY?! For what?! To be Mystique's daughter?! To be a liar?! To be the scum of all mutants?! To trick everyone, to gain their trust and then unleash Magneto onto them?! I'm not stupid, Rachel!"  
  
Rachel was appalled by this cruelty. And the worse was, she wasn't sure if it was true.  
  
With tears in her eyes, and a more quieted voice, Rachel whispered, "I was going to say, you were jealous because I am Logan's daughter, and not you."  
  
With that said and done, Rachel turned away and walked back to the mansion, eyes full of tears. Rogue stood there a little agitated and a little bad. She was starting to realize that maybe Rachel was having some inner conflicts. She could still be turned to the good, but her past holds on tight. Suddenly, Rogue looked around to see everyone outside staring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rogue said to Logan as she passed him in the hall. She stopped a few steps away with her head down.  
  
Logan raised a brow and asked, "Why are you sorry?"  
  
She turned to him, "I was jealous of Rachel. She." she lost the courage to finish and decided to say, "I keep managing to make her upset. I love the kid, but she needs help. Our help. She has some major conflicts going on."  
  
"She misses her mother." Logan replied.  
  
"And her boyfriend." Rogue's glance got to Logan's eyes.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?!" Kori yelped scaring Traffis off his chair.  
  
"Nothing, fur ball." He muttered. Kori tilted her head and then an evil grin came on her face. Traffis looked to her and asked, "What?" Kori took out a knife and stabbed Traffis, as he was stabbed his skin was flashing different colors of the rainbow.  
  
Rachel walked to Traffis' door and leaned against it. He was the last person she knew that might be able to offer her some comfort. Rogue was gone from her trust and Kori wouldn't be able to pay attention. She tried to think of what she might tell Traffis. She knew that he didn't know everything about her. He didn't even know that Mystique was her mother.  
  
Gillip passed by Rachel and stopped. "Hey, Rachel! What's going on? You okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, Gillip, nothing really. I just needed to talk to Traffis." She answered, avoiding eye contact so he wouldn't see that she was crying.  
  
Gillip handed her a piece of paper. "Traffis wanted me to give this to you. I'll see you later, Rach." He walked away.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Rachel opened the paper, it read:  
  
Rachel,  
  
I feel a little foolish for admitting this to you and I have an insecurity that you might laugh. But I figured that it would be best that I put this card on the table. Anyway, I must tell you that I like you. I like you a  
lot. I wouldn't say love you because I feel that the word "love" is important and should be agreed upon. Even though my liking of you feels a  
lot to me like I love you. Ever since I first saw you, your long orange hair, you brown eyes, and just your presence makes me want to be better. And to tell you the truth, out of all the colors I see, I think orange is the prettiest. I won't hold you any longer. If you feel the same, feel free  
to let me know. I'd like that.  
  
Loving You Always,  
Traffis McLoud  
  
The letter worked as Traffis would have wanted it to. Rachel had a huge smile on her face and tickle in her heart that she was very happy with the news she had received. Finally, she could let him into her heart and tell him everything.  
  
Rachel turned the knob of the door and it creaked open. But there on the floor-  
  
She screamed!  
  
"Traffic McLoud, stabbed in the chest. His body has gone into a coma. He is alive and his wound will heal, but it's no telling how long he'll stay in the coma." Violet told the Professor. He nodded and looked the boy over.  
  
"Professor, do you know who did this?" Violet asked.  
  
The professor looked suddenly old and tired. He rubbed his temples with his left hand and said, "No. I can't. I think I am getting too old. I-" He fell out of the wheel chair and onto the floor. Violet ran to see what was wrong.  
  
"He was poisoned." Scott told Storm and Logan.  
  
"Will he be okay? What about the boy?" Logan asked.  
  
Scott sighed and told them, "The professor is in a coma as well as the boy, Traffis. We don't know who did it. But, I do have a certain suspicion. Rachel brought the professor a glass of water. And she was the one who found Traffis."  
  
Stormed looked to Logan. "What the hell are you saying?! Rachel didn't do anything!"  
  
"Logan, we know that Rachel is having some problems. I mean, Rogue told you what happened with Pyro, so maybe-" Storm began.  
  
"NO! RACHEL WOULDN'T DO THAT!"  
  
Scott spoke up, "Maybe its just YOU don't want to believe that she did it."  
  
Logan turned and punched Scott in the face yelling, "YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Storm grabbed Logan's arm, "Logan, no! Stop it!"  
  
In a rage, Logan back handed Storm, sending her to the floor. She put a hand on her cheek and looked up at Logan in shock. Logan realized what he had done.  
  
Scott said, "The temper flows in her veins from you."  
  
Logan was breathing heavy, searching his mind for some reason why Rachel couldn't have done it. "I'm sorry." He told Storm and walked out of the room.  
  
"We should interrogate Rachel, Scott." Storm said as she rose back to her feet, still rubbing her cheek. "But first, I want to have a little chat with Logan."  
  
Scott stepped out her way as she used her wind to blow open the doors and as she walked toward Logan, who was down the hall, the wind pushed him against a wall. When she was close to him, she stopped the wind and said, "You never hit me, understand?! If you EVER do that again you will truly regret it." 


	12. The Child

"How is she?" Bobby asked Rogue, who was just stepping out of Rachel and her own room.  
  
Rogue sighed and closed the door, "She is upset. She liked Traffis a lot."  
  
Bobby nodded and the two stood outside her door for a moment. "Rogue, be careful, okay?" Bobby told Rogue.  
  
Rogue looked to his face and said, "You're not thinking that Rachel did it, are you?"  
  
He shifted a little uncomfortably and trying not to make her mad he said, "I'm just saying that I want you to be careful. I'll see you later, okay?" He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead (it was quick so he didn't get all sucked of energy and such!!! Ok?) and then left.  
  
Kori appeared in front of Rogue in a cloud of blue smoke. "Hey, Rogue! What's up?!" she shrieked.  
  
"Geez, Kori! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Rogue said with her hand on her heart.  
  
Kori disappeared from Rogue's sight.  
  
Rachel sat on her bed crying with Traffis' letter in front of her. The only light in the room was the single lamp on the desk in the corner. Rogue's bed was made up nicely; even the pillows were situated in a way that seemed very artistic. Her glance ran over to the closets. She stared at them for a while, imagining someone walked out of them. When suddenly, she realized that someone was in there. Her senses were keen to that. She released her claws and jumped off the bed.  
  
She slowly walked to the closet; she turned the knob and swung it open. There was a scream from Kori. "Rachel! Rachel! It's me! It's Kori!" Kori squeeled, covering her haed with her arms.  
  
"Kori! What the hell do you want?! Why are you spying on me?" Rachel slowly put her claws back into her arms.  
  
Kori stood up and said, "I went to teleport into your room, but I accidentally teleported into the closet. Sorry."  
  
Rachel walked back to her bed. She sat on it and then decided to lie down. Her back toward the door, she pulled the sheets onto her. "Would you please leave." She spoke quietly. Kori nodded and teleported out.  
  
Scott said, "Maybe we should ask her a few questions."  
  
Storm thought for a moment. "What will we ask?" she asked Scott.  
  
Logan laughed and said, "Did you attempt to kill the boy? Did you poison the professor?"  
  
"Logan, that's terrible!" Storm fussed.  
  
Logan shrugged, "Well, you wanted a straight answer so why don't you ask a straight up question? I can't take anymore of you guys whining so I'll go talk to her myself."  
  
Rachel got off her bed and decided to stop crying. She washed off her face and opened the door. No one was in the hall. No one at all. She closed the door behind herself as she stepped into the hall. She began to walk down it.  
  
"Rachel." Logan said from behind her.  
  
Out of surprise she spun around and said, "Dad, you..you scared me."  
  
"Listen, I don't think you did anything, but Scott has some suspicions. I just want to clear it up and then we can move on." He spoke, not thinking how she would take it.  
  
Rachel was very upset. First, the boy who loved her was in a coma. The old man was in a coma. And now people were thinking that it was her fault. And maybe it was. Maybe she did do something that caused these events.  
  
"You think I stabbed Traffis?! You think I poisoned- YOU THINK! You think I would do something to hurt everyone?! You think I would try to hurt you?! WHY IS EVERYTHING FALLING APART!" Rachel screamed and fell to the floor crying. She had lost all sense of herself.  
  
"She has gone back to a child like state." Violet told Scott and Logan, "Her mind is trying to escape pain so it goes back to a child, where she was happiest."  
  
"Will she ever come back?" Logan asked.  
  
Violet looked over her brainwaves and such then she looked to Logan and said, "I don't know. She could come back to us at any moment. Or, she might never come back at all."  
  
"Can I talk to her?" Logan asked fighting tears and kicking himself inside for asking her about whether if she had tried to kill that boy and the professor.  
  
"She will act like a small child, Logan. You can't expect her to answer any questions clearly." Violet said. Her voice was quiet and full of sadness.  
  
Logan thought for a moment, lowering his head a little.  
  
"Hello there, mister!" Rachel greeted Logan with a smile. She played childishly with a small doll.  
  
"Um, hi. Do you remember me?" Logan asked her.  
  
She looked at him and shook her head no. Then she asked, "Where is my mommy?"  
  
"Oh! You remember your mommy? I see. Well, your mommy is, ah, she is away." He said, no really sure how to respond to that.  
  
"Where did she go?" the little minded Rachel asked innocently.  
  
Logan looked around for answers, but found himself studdering over himself, "I-I-Well, you see, your mommy, she is away. She can't be here right now."  
  
"Has she gone on vacation?" the girl asked, looking at her doll.  
  
Logan nodded with a smile and said, "Yes, she is on a vacation."  
  
Rachel started to hum a tune. Logan was amazed at the child-like way she behaved.  
  
"Rachel? Rachel, do you remember me?" he asked sitting in front of her.  
  
She looked at him and squinted her eyes, then shrugged and said, "No one calls me Rachel. They call me Sweetheart! At least, my mommy and Mr. Magneto do. Where is Mr. Magneto?"  
  
"Oh. Mr. Magneto. He is on vacation too. Rach- I mean, Sweetheart, do you know who your father is?" Logan asked.  
  
A look of shock came onto Rachel's face. She looked around the small room she was in. There was only a bed, two windows with bars on them, a bathroom, with a shower, a toilet, a sink, and one mirror. She got up and went into the bathroom. Logan watched from where he originally was. He saw her fist slam into the mirror. The glass shattered onto the floor and sink. He got up to check on her. She grabbed tight of one of the blades, the blood from her hand oozed down her arm. She leaped out to where Logan was and attempted to stab him, he dodged out the way, when Scott ran into the room. Rachel picked up another blade with her other hand and threw it at Scott. Scott used his laser eyes to destroy the blade, then he hit her in the stomach. She flew up to against the wall hitting it hard. The blade dropped from her hand and she fell to the floor.  
  
Logan growled at Scott, "Get Violet." Scott ran to get Violet.  
  
Logan knelt down next to Rachel. Her hands were bleeding and a small cut on her stomach from the laser blast. He tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her hand, then did the same for the other one. Violet entered with Scott behind her. She ran to Rachel and immediately began to bandage her up properly.  
  
"How could you let this happen to her?!" she yelled at Scott and Logan.  
  
The two raise their eyebrows in surprise that she was yelling at them.  
  
She continued, "She is only a little girl! You can't beat her up like this! And now she has remembered her mission, Logan! She is going to kill you!" 


	13. The Escape

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, Logan. I mean, you're her father." Violet apologized. Logan put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Its okay. You were worried."  
  
Violet smiled and turned to him. "I don't know how she is going to react to you anymore. She has remembered what Magneto told her to do. She will try to kill you. It is all she knows. She is an assassin. And like you, her wounds heal."  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
"I think its terrible what they are doing to her!" Kori fussed.  
  
Rogue and Bobby looked at each other. Then Rogue said, "They aren't hurting her. They are just protecting her."  
  
"Protecting her? How is keeping her locked up protecting her? The girl needs some fresh air!" Kori argued some more.  
  
"Kori, don't go causing any trouble, you understand?" Bobby said sternly.  
  
"Rachel will be fine." Gillip said as he reached the small group.  
  
They were sitting for lunch in the cafeteria.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything that will hurt anybody." Kori said, pouting.  
  
Storm was teaching in her class room. The hour of lunching had passed and now all the students were being everything but studious. They all passed notes and whispers of what was going on with Rachel. Many balls of crumbled up paper was found and destroyed by Storm's hand. Everyone wanted to know, how Rachel was doing. Once class was finished with teaching and learning mathematics, the students congregated outside during physical education. Scott was having some of them jog around and doing other various exercises, but a few students remained waiting for their turn to run. So those few: Rogue, Gillip, Bobby, and a boy named Chris (he controls water) sat in the grass. Bobby was quieting a laugh at watching Gillip use his gravity powers to slow some girls down. And every now and again Scott would turn to the two and make a stern face, but they never failed to have a few laughs.  
  
"Rachel. Rachel, do you want to get out? I can get you out." Kori whispered from under Rachel's bed.  
  
Rachel peered down, moving some hanging sheets out of the way. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a friend of Mr. Magneto." Kori smiled at the child-like Rachel. Kori put a hand out to Rachel and Rachel willingly grabbed onto it. Suddenly in a cloud of blue smoke, the two disappeared.  
  
"Rogue, did you hear?! Rachel escaped and Gillip was attacked!" Bobby informed her. Rogue ran out of her room and followed him.  
  
They came upon Storm, Violet, and Scott bandaging Gillip.  
  
"Gillip! Is he okay?" Rogue asked waiting for anyone to answer.  
  
Storm chose to speak up, "He has scratches all over his body. He was apparently knocked out when the attack happened. He doesn't remember any of it or who did it."  
  
Rogue thought for a moment, and then asked in a whisper, "You don't think that maybe Rachel had something to do with this, do you?"  
  
"She is our number one suspect at the moment. It's almost hard to ignore it. She did escape today and then this attack." Storm said looking back to Gillip.  
  
Rogue peered into the room and saw Gillip with bruises and bandages that had some blood seeping through. He smiled goofily at her. She only smiled back.  
  
Scott paced back and forth in the Professor's main office. He was trying to think of the best way to say that they must find Rachel and not let her free. He had to find a nice way to say that she was insane. Otherwise, Logan would surely be pissed off and go into some rage.  
  
Logan entered the room and shut the door behind him. Scott stopped pacing and looked to him. Then with a sigh and a gulp he began, "Logan, we have to- "  
  
He was interrupted by Logan, "We have to find Rachel and save her."  
  
"Logan, we can't save her. She could stay like this forever. She puts everyone in danger. I'm not even sure what to do about it." Scott stopped and looked to Logan, preparing for some kind of attack.  
  
Logan closed his eyes and sighed. Then he said, "Lets just find her first." 


	14. The Ability

"She has failed her mission. We will extract her healing ability and eject it into Kori." Magneto informed Mystique.  
  
Mystique asked him, "You won't kill her, will you?"  
  
"That'll be up to you and her father." Magneto said coolly.  
  
She wasn't quite sure what to make of that answer, but she helped him strap the sleeping Rachel down onto a bed. Mystique proceeded with some injections to gather the power into one place, then another to make it into a solid liquid. Finally, she ejected the healing power into a small needle. Kori lay strapped to another bed. Mystique changed the needle and then released the healing ability into Kori.  
  
Magneto gave a small laugh of success. Everything was going fine.  
  
Soon Kori woke up and so did Rachel. Rachel had come back to her senses, leaving her child behavior in her memory.  
  
"What?! Where am I? Mom!" she yelled. Mystique walked to her and began to unstrap her from the bed.  
  
"Shush. It's all alright, Sweetheart." Mystique comforted her daughter, hugging her.  
  
Rachel hugged her back then pulled away asking, "I can't. I know the truth. I met my dad. And I love him just as I love you. Please don't hurt him, mom."  
  
Mystique stared into her daughter's eyes, feeling the guilt that she had let her child be used in such a way.  
  
"Magneto has her." Logan told Scott as they and Storm got into a car. Scott drove as Storm rode in the passenger seat, with Logan in the back.  
  
"How do you know?" Storm asked. Logan thought then he answered, "Just go there."  
  
"Bobby, they left without us!" Rogue yelled as she reached Bobby.  
  
Bobby smirked at her and said, "Then I guess we'll have to get going fast!"  
  
John entered into Rachel's private room at Magneto's lair. "Rachel, I'm sorry that I had to leave." He said as he approached her. Her back was to him.  
  
"John, we're through." She said to him.  
  
John furrowed his brow and asked, "Why? Who?"  
  
She turned to him with a smile, "I just, don't want to be with you."  
  
John was enraged. He made a fist, but the quickly punched the door and stormed off.  
  
Mystique was at the monitors, just keeping look out, while Magneto discussed new plans with Kori. Suddenly she glanced to one of the screens and saw Wolverine, Cyclops, and Storm.  
  
This was her time to make a decision. But not for Magneto; not for Pyro; not for herself, but this time, for her daughter. This time, she will make a choice for Rachel. And she did. She let them into the lair. Let them come in to take Rachel away from this place. And maybe they could save her as well. For her love of Logan was burning deep within her heart and so does her love for their child.  
  
"Looks like you were right." Scott said to Logan as they entered. There they were greeted by Mystique. Immediately, Scott prepared to fry her and Wolverine unleashed his claws. She held out her hands and said, "Wait!"  
  
They hesitated, waiting for an explanation. Logan growled and asked, "Where's Rachel?"  
  
Mystique wanted to smile at his love for Rachel. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't think he would really accept her. Instead, she thought again of Rachel and said, "I can take you to her!"  
  
Scott glanced at Storm and Wolverine. They nodded. Then they were following Mystique down hallways.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Storm asked her.  
  
Mystique replied, "Rachel is safer with you. It may be hard for you to believe, but I love her and I want her to be happy."  
  
Rogue hopped off the back of the motorcycle that Bobby had parked next to the familiar car.  
  
"I had no idea that you could really drive one of those, Bobby!" Rogue laughed a little from the excitement.  
  
Bobby smiled and the two entered the lair.  
  
Kori leaped out at Wolverine with two daggers. She teleported around the group, as they tried to see where she was. Scott kept blasting, but missed every time. Wolverine released his claws.  
  
Mystique ordered, "Leave us alone, Kori!"  
  
Suddenly Kori stopped blinking and tilted her head, not knowing why this change had occurred.  
  
"Kori!" Storm gasped.  
  
Logan growled at the blue girl and said, "You're the one who made those attacks! You framed Rachel!"  
  
Kori teleported away.  
  
"We don't have long before Magneto and Pyro find us. Kori will surely tell him." Mystique informed as she led them farther into the lair.  
  
Rachel was beginning to walk out of her room and down the hall. It was dark, there were only a feet spots of light in the hall. The quiet hall irks her a bit. She had gotten used to people talking and walking around that now she was all alone. She noticed the bandages on her hands have fresh blood on them. Her recent wounds have opened up. What happened?! She ran to find her mother.  
  
As she turned a corner, she bumped into Magneto. 


	15. The Truth

"Looking for something?" Pyro asked, bringing a flame from his lighter to his hand.  
  
Wolverine, Mystique, Storm, and Scott all stopped dead in their tracks. They turned around to face him. Wolverine with his claws out.  
  
"Go away, Pyro!" Mystique yelled to the boy.  
  
Scott blasted at the boy's leg. Pyro sent the flame out to Storm as he fell to the floor examining his leg quickly. Storm ducked out of the way.  
  
"We don't want to hurt you, John." Storm told him.  
  
John laughed and looked to them saying, "Look what you did to my leg?! You don't want to hurt me? Ha!"  
  
Cyclops turned his head to the others saying, "I'll handle him. You all go find Rachel."  
  
Wolverine nodded and they left.  
  
The three continued down the halls, until Kori teleported in front of them.  
  
"Keep going! I got this!" Storm ordered. Wolverine looked to her with a thankful face and him and Mystique continued on.  
  
Pyro made a huge flame and sent it out to Scott, when suddenly the fire was covered in ice and died down. John turned to see Bobby and Rogue behind him.  
  
"John!" Rogue yelled.  
  
He looked to them, almost feeling guilty that he had abandoned his friends.  
  
Scott blasted him in the leg again and Rogue ran and touched him, just long enough to knock him out.  
  
"Where's Logan?" Bobby asked Scott.  
  
Scott has to lecture a little, "What are you both doing here?!"  
  
"Looks like we're saving your ass!" Rogue said as she ran passed him and down the hall, hearing Storm's wind.  
  
By the time Rogue reached, Storm, she had managed to knock Kori out. Scott, Storm, Rogue, and Bobby decided to go find Wolverine and Mystique.  
  
Magneto found Rachel. "Hello there!" he said in a happy, but creepy manner. Rachel jumped with surprise, but then turned around and faced him with a slight smile. Magneto grabbed a hold of her by her shoulders and said, "Come on now, my dear. Lets go have a chat with daddy."  
  
Immediately, fear struck in Rachel's heart.  
  
"Stop, Magneto! Let her go! You don't need her anymore!" Mystique objected as she almost appeared in front of them with Wolverine.  
  
Magneto almost gave a growl as he harshly yelled, "How dare you betray me! No matter! I will take away your heart!"  
  
He used his magnetic powers to lift Wolverine and send him flying to the wall. Wolverine gave out a slight yell of pain as he fell to the floor. Mystique ran to him, "Logan!"  
  
Magneto smirked evilly, "Ah! I see! Well then! Perhaps, your lil' Logan should know the truth about you!"  
  
He walked closely to Wolverine and Mystique, still dragging Rachel with him.  
  
"Wolverine, do you know that my blue friend here loves you? And do you know that she has always been at the institute? This is your Ms. Violet!" he laughed.  
  
Wolverine looked to Mystique, feeling very confused. He has moved on and was developing a relationship with Violet, then it turns out that she is his enemy. But now she was in love with him?  
  
Wolverine unleashes his claws and spun around quickly to stab Magneto, when Magneto moved Rachel into the way. The sharp claws pierced through the girl's stomach. 


	16. The End

Everything was quiet to Wolverine as he watched his daughter fall to the floor, with blood all over here. Magneto had disappeared. Mystique ran to Rachel's lifeless looking body and held her. She was crying, "YOU KILLED HER!!!"  
  
Wolverine stood up and walked closer to them, "No. She has my healing power."  
  
"No longer! Magneto took that from her!" Mystique yelled through sobs.  
  
Wolverine collapsed to the floor immediately, wide eyed, and shocked.  
  
Rachel reached for his hand, "Daddy?"  
  
Her voice was in a whisper and Logan's eyes were blurry from his tears.  
  
"I love you." she said to him. Then she grabbed her mother's hand and placed it in his.  
  
"No! Rachel! Rachel! Come back! You can't leave!" Logan yelled.  
  
Rachel closed her eyes and soon her body was still.  
  
The End..  
  
CREDITS:  
  
Author/Director: Elle of The Shire! Lol  
  
I'd like to thank Bender for her character ideas and story help!  
  
I'd also like to thank Jess, who gave me some great formatting advice!  
  
Gretchen, for making me hate.  
  
Aimee, for being my YaYa Sister and Elven Sister!  
  
And of course, to everyone who Read and Reviewed my mindless fan fic!  
  
I hope you know, that I don't take my self too seriously because I think my stories are terrible! Haha! Well, if you all want a Sequel then please let me know!  
  
VillageOoOIdiot@aol.com  
  
Namarie! 


End file.
